The gender-related differences and age-related changes in sensitivity to alcohol are being addressed by evaluating both blood alcohol levels and the central nervous system effects (postural sway and a selective attention task) of alcohol in non-alcoholic young and old healthy subjects of both sexes using a double blind, placebo-controlled, randomized crossover study. The majority of this study is complete and will require analysis of current data.